The Tale of Naruko
by BladeofHell56
Summary: Naruko was a child prodigy in all aspects of shinobi life, although she chose to keep her skills hidden, one night as she was coming home from training she was nearly killed, and met the Kyubi, which turns into an interesting situation, watch what happens after she learns the pleasures of the flesh. Rineegan Naruko, Over-powered Naruko, M-rated, lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Well people this is BladeofHell56 here with a new story**

**The Tale of Naruko**

**Warning: This fic could be seen as smut with plot, naruko will have no problems about sleeping around with both genders and may even sleep with people or have others sleep with people to get what she wants, if you don't like, don't read and don't fucking flame me that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise**

**Futa Naruko, Kind of nympho Naruko**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It was the middle of the night in the red light district of Konoha where we now find a young blonde girl, with blue eyes and whisker marks on her face, walking home from training, ignoring the various glares of the drunk shinobi. She was wearing a red battle kimono that reached down to just above her knees, wrapped around it was a blue obi that also held her ninjato, strapped to her left thigh was a kunai pouch, and she was wearing blue kunoichi sandals. This was Naruko Uzumaki, the 10 year old Kunoichi in training, as well as the pariah of Konoha and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, though she doesn't look it, no one knew why, it could have been the fox or something else but Naruto did not look 10, she looked rather like a budding young woman with a shapely figure and already a pair of low c-cup breasts, you could tell she would grow into a true beauty.

Naruko had just finished a day of intense training and was exhausted, shifting her way through the crowds she made her way back to her apartment, looking around at the various establishments and ignoring the glares sent to her by the villagers, if they couldn't see thaat she wasn't a 20 story orange fox it wasn't her business. Yes, Naruko had long since figured out about the Kyuubi, wasn't hard really with the calls of Kyuubi bitch and fox slut that she'd heard either in passing or during mob attacks, she had not been in contact with the beast yet but she really hadn't needed to be, right now she just wanted to sleep. She was cut off from her thought however when she was suddenly grabbed and tossed into and ally way hitting her head on a trash can during her fall.

_"N..nani?"_ groggily opening her eyes she saw she had been cornered by 5 drunken jounin level ninja, and couldn't help but feel nervous she was skilled for her age, very much so, but she was an exhausted child and these were 5 fresh, albeit drunk jounin, she knew if someone didn't save her she very likely wouldn't live to see tomorrow, but if she was going down, she wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Well well if it isn't the little demon bitch" She didn't say anything, simply forced her self to ignore the pain in her head and stand

"Well, say something bitch or do we gotta beat some words outta ya" again she did nothing other than draw out her blade and fall into a defensive stance, getting a laugh out of the jounin

"Hah and what do you think you can do to us with that"

"Neh, looks like the little bitch needs to be put in her place"

"Or put down" and with that the five charged her, she was able to defend herself for a while and got in a few good slashes but was eventually brought down, the jounin now standing above her closing in for the kill.

_"no, no no'_ she could only look up as one of them raised a Kunai

_'__help me'_ and brought it down as

Suddenly red chakra bursts out of the girl and throws them all back causing them to crash into the surrounding walls, opening her eyes they could see that her eyes had turned red with slitted pupils, her face changed to a more feral like appearance, while her nails grew into claws.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Shit, the demon's showing it's true colors, kill it quick!" one yelled out before a dark chuckle echoed throughout the alleyway

**"Kill me you say?"** she vanished only to reappear with her hand through one of the jounin's stomach

**"The simple notion that you're able to do something like that is laughable" ** the man could only look down at the arm in his gut before he coughed up some blood and his world went dark forever. Ripping her arm out of the deceased shinobi she turned to face the four terrified men that stood there paralysed in fear, as a dark smirk came to her face

**"Next"** they didn't stand a chance

* * *

Drip drip drip

_'eh, i'm alive?' _She opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and found herself in a sewer, looking around she saw she had somehow ended up in what seemed to be a sewer

"they tossed me into a sewer?! oh that's low even for them"

**"Actually kit, the reason you're here is because of me"**

"eh" turning to face the voice, she saw a massive cage in front of her, and behind the cage was none other that the kyuubi no kitsune looking down on her

**_'oh, there's no fear in her eyes, how interesting a human that doesn't fear me'_  
**

"K-kyuubi, how, why, you're supposed to be inside me?!"

**"Kit we _are_** **inside you"**

"eh"

**"This is your mindscape or inner world as some call it, it's a representation of your mind and soul"** the fox spoke

"eh then how am I here, did you bring me here, why...wait, My mind is a sewer?!"

**"Yep and while I'm sure there's a mind in the gutter joke somewhere now's not the time for it, well, yet" **

"eh?"

**"When you were about to be killed your strong fear and will to live allowed me to take temporary control, I killed the ones who attacked you and then brought your body back to your apartment" **

"e-eh, you did? thank you" she said with genuine gratitude gaining a surprised look from the Kyuubi

**"...to thank me despite my being who I am, most of your kind would loathe to show me any for of gratitude" **

"Your past actions mean nothing to me, I am just now meeting you, it is foolish to make a decision on someone's character when you don't know them"

**"You really are an odd one"**

"e-eh, you think so?"

**"Oh definitely but we can discuss that another time, you see I brought you here for a reason"**

"What is it"

**"Have you ever wondered why your body developed at such a rapid pace, much faster than anyone else"**

"Yes I've noticed, does this have to do with it?"

**"yes it does, the reason you grew at that rate was due to me being inside you, you see as a Jinchuuriki it would be necessary that you at some point draw on my power, your body needed to be mature to handle the urden of it and matured at a rate that would allow you to do so faster, you would have been able to handle it when you turned 12" **

"And the fact it was used now"

**"Your body can't handle it, your dying"**

"eh-EEEEEEHHHH, I'M DYING?!" she started to panic, she just got save and she was going to die anyway that's just not fair

**"Yes you are but I can save you"**

"You can?" hope started to return

**"Yeah, but you wouldn't exactly come out unchanged, to save you I'd have to transfer five tails worth of my youki into you to turn you into a hanyou" **

"eh, five tails, but, why would you do that for me" she asked getting a sad smile in return

**"You know kit, I've been in you since you were born, I've seen your life, all of it, the beatings, the hatred, hell you're lucky you haven't been raped by any drunken villagers, and it's all because you have me sealed in you, I'm technically responsible for it, this is the least I could do to repay you for all your suffering" **

"Th-thank you, this means a lot to me, so how does this work" at this the smile on Kyubi's face turned into a grin

**"Now that's the fun part"** it said before it began shrinking, when it was done rather than a 20 story fox there was a woman that looked to be in her early 20s, she had red hair that reached down to the small of her back, on the top of her head were two red fox ears, and she had nine red fox tails waving behind her, she was also completely naked. Naruko couldn't keep the blush off her face at the site, the fact was while she had never told anyone, not even the Sandaime, Naruko was bisexual, finding attraction in both men and women, and Kyuubi was very attractive.

Kyubi seeing the blush smirked ans began sauntering over to the blushing blonde as a lump sprouted over her pussy and began to grow

"You see for it to work I'm going to have to transfer the chakra directly into you, and for that I'm going to be using this"

the lump by then had turned into a twelve inch long three inch wide cock standing fully at attention and leaking pre-cum onto the floor

"e-eh" said a now nervous Naruko as she started to back away

"I suppose we should get this over with but...I haven't gotten any in over a century and if I'm giving up 5 tails I might as well make the most of it" and with that she used one of her tails to trip Naruko. Quickly attempting to get up she rose only to have the Kyubi's dick directly in her face, in her surprise she could do nothing but widen her eyes as Kyubi grabbed her head and shoved her dick into her mouth and down her throat

"ooohhh yeeaaahhh" moans out Kyubi with a huge grin on her face as she starts thrusting her hips

"mmmmmm mmggggg!" Naruko desperately tries to say something as tears start running down her face, unfortunately for her the vibrating of her throat only causes pleasure to Kyubi as she increases the speed of her thrusts. Meanwhile Naruko gags unable to breathe due to the massive member forcing its way up and down her throat. She tries to breathe and call out to the one face fucking her but all that came out were muffled yells that served to make Kyubi go even harder.

_'c-can't breathe, suffocating, I'm dying, I'm gonna die' _

"Oh God that feels good, Your throat is amazing Naruko-chan"

"MMMMMGGGHHH" her vision begins to blur, and go dark as her eyes roll back into her head, but just before she loses consciousness she's brought back by Kyubi's thrust becoming wild and eratic

"Oh,oh, ohhhhhh, so good, I'm cumming, I'm cumming Naruko-chan, swallow it" and with one final thrust she pushes down as deep as she can and releases her load.

"Mmmmmmmm" she shoots three massive globs of cum down Naruko's throat before pulling out and stroking her dick, causing four more to shoot out coating Naruko's face, hair and boobs in cum.

Taking the chance now that there's nothing stopping her Naruko starts gasping for air trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as possible, as she hopes that Kyubi would start going a bit easy on her now, unfortunately for her Kyubi had no intention of doing so as she ripped apart Naruko's clothes and pushed her down.

"Oh, a thong Naru-chan, how naughty" she whispers into the blonde's air

"N-no, it's just easier to move around in that's all"

"Sure, whatever you say Naru-chan" she says as she sits on Naruko's stomach and reaches behind her to start playing with Naruko's now wet slit, though her underwear, using her tails she grabs Naruko's boobs and pushes them together, before thrusting her dick in between them, though a large part of it is still visible from the front

"Oh, that's a nice feeling, soft and firm" with that she starts thrusting her dick with more force, while using another tail to push Naruko's head in to it, letting her put her dick into her mouth again. With that done she quickly rips off Naruko's thong and thrusts a finger into her pussy, getting a few moans from the blonde which send vibrations through her member. Still sensitive from throat fucking Naruko she releases her second load of the night into Naruto's mouth, which unable to take it all overflowed with her essence.

Not even giving her a chance to talk Kyubi quickly got up before turning around and going into the 69 position, with her once again shoving her cock down Naruko's throat, and proceeds to start licking and sucking on Naruko's clit while her fingers search the inside of her pussy for her sweet spot, the moans of the blonde under her only serving to make the movements of her hips faster, until finally she found Naruko's G-spot, and Naruko cried out in climax, which pushed her over the edge causing her to once again flood Naruko's stomack with semen, by this point their was already a somewhat noticeable bulge from how much she had filled the blonde's stomach, she however did not stop her actions, since this had started she had cum 3 times while Naruko only came once, her pride was not going to let that go so rather than stop she increased the movement of her fingers on Naruko's g-spot and sucked harder on her clit, and Naruko still sensitive from cumming recently came again and again.

Naruko was barely able to think, Kyubi was still thrusting her cock in and out of her throat, and Naruko had came so many times from having her pussy played with that she had lost count, her tongue had instinctively started massaging the 12 inch dick balls deep in her throat, and when she felt it start throbbing and twitching she expected to have to swallow another load, only for Kyubi to pull out and start stroking her dick, letting her cum coat Naruko's upper body.

_'so much even after four times? and it's so hot and thick'_ despite her hazy mind Naruko was able to look up at Kyubi to see the look of lust on her face still there and her dick now leaking semen had not softened at all since the beginning, rather it looked harder than before.

"mmmm, you look good like that Naru-chan, covered in my jizz that is, but I think the time for foreplay is over now" and with that she flipped Naruko over so she was on her knees and positioned her dick at the entrance of Naruko's pussy before shoving in 8 inches in one thrust, breaking through her hymen and fully erasing the haze in Naruko's mind

"AAAAAHHHH, IT HURTS, IT HU-" her yells were interrupted by Kyubi turning her face so she could kiss her, ignoring the lingering cum that was still in her mouth and on her face. Kyubi then started to move her hips, gradually increasing the pace, before pulling back until only the tip of her dick was still inside and slammed herself in an extra inch

"ooohhhhh"

"mmmmm my first pussy in over a century and its a tight virgin hole, how fortunate for me" and with that she started pounding Naruko increasing the speed until she had a clear rhythm going, at this point Naruko could only lie there letting out a near constant moan of pleasure. After roughly a half hour of fucking Kyubi felt her dick begin to pulse and twitch, and making sure to send her chakra into her semen thrust herself as deep as she could inside Naruko and flooded her womb with her cum, she stayed like that for about five minutes as Naruko's womb expanded from all the cum being pumped into it, pulling out her now softened dick she watched as her cum overflows from Naruko's cunt creating a huge puddle on the floor, as her womb shrinks down to normal size and couldn't help but get hard again from the sight of her sperm shooting out like that, by that point Naruko had woken from her daze.

"Is it over?" she manages to mumble out

"Over? Honey the transfer process might be over but I've got over a century's worth of lust in me and we're not done until I'm finished" Kyubi said as a grin came to her face again and she lifts Naruko by her ankles and positions her dick infront of her enntrance again

"Eh? K-KYUBI WAI-" she was cut off as Kyubi shoved 9 inches of dick into her folds again

"oooohhhhh" Kyubi closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Naruko's tight pussy, before she again started thrusting her hips, it wasn't Naruko's first time anymore, she had no intention of holding back as she moved her hips faster and harder until they had become a blur even going as far as using her youki to increase the speed. Naruko was in a constant state of orgasm with her mouth opened in a silent scream as Kyubi relentlessly fucked her brains out, through the haze of pleasure she could just barely feel Kyubi's dick start twitching before her womb was again flooded with warmth, she could feel Kyubi pick her up and place her on her side and her leg being placed on Kyubi's shoulder before Kyubi resumed thrusting at the same ridiculous speed as before, this went on for another twenty minutes before again Kyubi flooded her womb with cum, and when she pulled out she could feel it all spill out.

This time Kyubi picked her up grabbing onto her ass to support her as she stood up, and again plunged into her this time the added force of gravity pushing her dick in another inch, she could feel the tip of Kyubi's dick hit against the entrance of her womb and start bouncing her up and down on her dick.

"Tch, still have two inches left" Kyubi muttered as even with the added help of gravity she couldn't fit all of her dick inside the blonde, gritting her teeth she raised Naruko up agian before slamming down as she thrust her hips up, she felt herself pass through another barrier as the last two inches finally enter

"AAAAHHHHH" she had broken through Naruko's cervix and had now entered her womb, it was an odd feeling she noted, especially since Naruko's womb was already filled with her semen and her dick was all that was plugging it up right now, but she pushed that thought aside to fully enjoy the warmth now enveloping her entire length before she started bouncing Naruko on her dick, this continued for another 20 minutes before she again released her semen inside of the blonde. Using her tails to keep her legs from giving out, she filled Naruko up before resuming her thrusts and cumming again 10 minutes later, this time unable to keep herself up and dropping to her knees she again filled up the girl with semen.

Wrapping her arms around Naruko's waist she leaned forward until she was pressing up on the girls back and again began thrusting into the girl before cumming inside her again. Releasing her hold on the girl she straightened her back before grabbing Naruko's ass and again beginning her thrusting using the girls ass to pull her onto her dick with every thrust, she could feel her cock twitching and pulsing and knew she was about to release again, she pulled out and began stroking her dick before coating Naruko's ass, back and hair in her cum, and sat back panting as she watched the girl infront her twitch as cum covered her entire body and leaked out her abused snatch.

Regaining her breath she got up and positioned herself at Naruko's entrance again and was about to enter again before she paused as a thought came to her as she raised her dick before it was positioned at Naruko's ass and pushing the entire length in at once

"AHHHHHHH" this ofcourse awake the girl from the pleasure trance she was in till this point as she felt her final virginity being claimed by the demonic red head, who began slowly moving her hips.

"ah...no...wait..sto...ahhh" she tried to talk but with every attempt she was cut off by another thrust, eventually the pain began to fade and was replaced by pleasure as her ass began to clench around Kyubi's dick trying to milk her cum.

"mmmmm" Kyubi moaned in pleasure as she felt Naruko's ass clench and massage her cock, it was so tight, she swore it would crush her cock if it got any tighter, her thrusts gradually began quickening until she started moving at the same pace she had when she was in the girl's pussy. She leaned forward, ignoring the cum on Naruko's back and started playing with her breasts and nipples, after awhile Naruko gave out a scream of pleasure and she felt Naruko's ass clench as she came pushing her over the edge as she came along with the blonde.

This is how it went for a while with Kyubi Using any position she could think of to fuck Naruko in every hole, she had lost count of how many times she had cum in the girls ass, pussy, or mouth, or how many times she had coated her with jizz, even after the blonde had fainted from pleasure overload she didn't stop until she was satisfied, she now lay there on the ground panting, before she released a sigh of contentment, turning her head she looked at the unconscious form of naruko covered in jizz as more of it dribbled out of all three of her holes, getting up she decided to rub out one more on the blonde's face before she watched her fade out of the mindscape.

"That, was so good, I hope you like the new features you gained from us merging Naru-chan" she said as she turned back to her cage, and made a note to have Naruko practice manipulating her mindscape to change tins place into something more comfortable, entering the cage she layed down to sleep ash she felt 5 of her tails and a good deal of her power vanish

* * *

**Well that's it for now**


	2. SOPA RETURNS again

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING _BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

** petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo BladeofHell56 here, I've just finished drinking a bit and am glad to say that I'm officially buzzed enough to actually start writing the next chapter of this fic, that and I'm glad that SOPA is reburied and this could be conisdered in celebration of it, so here's the second chapter of Tale of Naruko **

**Now I realize my previous words made Naruko seem like a loose girl, while she is bi and lustful, she leans towards women and will rarely ever be on the receiving end, and will be forming a female harem, the cases where sleeping with someone would grant some benefits she would send one of the women she's, let's say tamed to do it instead, make no mistake she will have an emotional connection to some girls but in other cases she'll have just fucked them into submission and they'd pretty much do anything she says. In the cases she does end up on the receiving end, it will be with a futa (mainly Kyubi) or a guy she really really fancies but won't end up in a relationship with (I'm considering Iruka or maybe Gaara if I don't sex change him), she will be a really big pervert though, and about lemon warnings, I already said this could be considered porn with plot, not expecting lemons in it is just plain stupid.**

**Another thing, I'm not sure if I want to put in any rape scenes, and I can't post a poll since my poll's already occupied with another fic, I'm asking that you put in your opinion on that with a review and I'll just tally up the yeses and nos myself.**

* * *

Naruko slowly opened her eyes as she awoke from her slumber and looked around at the room around her, seeing it was her's yet not remembering how she got there she closed her eyes to try and remember the events of yesterday, she stayed like that for a while before the memories of last night flooded in and her eyes snapped open, oh god she remembered it all, the jounin, Kyubi, and even having all her mental virginities taken while becoming a hanyou, wait

_'Oh god I'm a hanyo now' _ Quickly raising herself to a sitting position she looked at what changes had occurred in her body. Her body had seemed to age a bit and was clearly more voluptuous than before, her breasts had grown to a solid D-cup, seeming as if they would spill out of the confines of her kimono and showing a lot of cleavage, she could also tell she had gotten taller, since her kimono now barely reached below her crotch, to the point her thong would be exposed from a gentle breeze, her hands and feet were now adorned with claws and she could feel her new fox ears twitching on top of her head as well as the five new appendages coming out of the back of her kimono. Getting an odd feeling below her waist she looked down and blushed as her eyes widened in surprise, it seems that her actual body had treated the events of last night as a _really _good wet dream, her panties had been completely soaked through and her sheets were no better, but that wasn't the source of her shock, oh no, what really surprised her was the large 14'' long, 4'' thick penis that was standing at attention directly above her pussy, sticking out of her panties and kimono.

_'ehhhh, w-why do I have a dick?!, is this because of my merging with Kyubi?, b-but it actually looks even bigger than her's, b-bigger than' _at that point memories of Kyubi's dick and the thorough fucking she had received the night before flashed through her mind causing her face to flush, before she glanced back at her now twitching dick, she actually hadn't gotten a good look at Kyubi's with all that happened last night and was actually a bit curious. Hesitantly raising her hand she reached out her hand and ran it across her length.

With a gasp she pulled back and shuddered as it felt like a jolt of electricity had run through her, reaching forward again she slowly wrapped her hand around what she could of her shaft and gave an experimental pump and felt a much bigger jolt than before, liking the feeling she began slowly pumping her hand, picking up speed until she had a decent pace.

_'O-oh God th-this feels sooo good, is this what men feel? no wonder they're always trying to get into girl's pants.' _Unconsciously she began thrusting her hips in an attempt to increase the pleasure she felt, as she leaned back to the head of her bed and spread her legs wider, her other hand opening the front of her kimono before bringing up her breast to her lip, and she began sucking on her hardened nipple. After a while she felt something building up from the base of her dick before it began to rise, as her dick started twitching.

"Ah...ah. something's coming out... ah ah AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" and with that a torrent of thick, white semen shot out and coated her and the area around her, her mouth wide open in pleasure, that several shots had made their way into it.

"Oh God it's not stopping, ahhhhh" more and more of her cum just kept shooting out of her twitching cock as if it were a broken pipe, covering her, her bed and the surrounding area in cum, this continued for five minutes, until with 5 final spurts it ended, leaving the girl panting and covered in her own fluids with a dazed look in her eyes.

Coming out of her stupor after a few minutes, she takes in the taste of her semen that had shot into her mouth.

_'It-it's really thick and it tastes kinda funny, b-but it's not bad' _ she then started licking off semen from her hands and gathering what was on her face. If any one she knew saw her like this they wouldn't believe the fervour that the normally calm girl was lapping up her own cum, from her hands face and even her tails, she couldn't help herself though, she really liked the taste, in fact she wanted to taste more. Looking down at her crotch, she was her cock, covered in semen, was still as hard as ever, and with flexibility that could only come from serious Kunoichi training, bent forward and started licking her cum off her cock, enjoying the waves of pleasure that accompanied every stroke of her tongue, finally after cleaning off all the semen where her tongue could reach, she opened her mouth as wide as she could, engulfed the head of her cock and started sucking her own dick.

Pleased to find that there was still some cum left in the shaft that she quickly drank up, she brought her head down further until she could feel her cock connect with the back of her throat and pulled back, rolling her tongue all around the thick meat in her mouth, bringing her head up to the tip of her cock she stuck out her tongue and gave a lick to the slit at the top her body shivering from the shot of pleasure before again taking in her length and bobbing her head, while using her hand to stroke the part of her cock that didn't go into her mouth, her sucking making loud slurping noises, that along with the screams of pleasure from earlier made her glad she had a sound proof apartment. It was not even three minutes later that she felt herself closing in on her release, and brought her mouth to he tip of her dick and sucked with all her might.

She could feel herself cumming as she flooded her mouth with cum, her cheeks expanding to try and take it all in as she tried to drink it all without spilling any, of course with the force of her orgasm and the rate that her semen shot into her mouth taking it all was impossible, her semen leaked out of her mouth, and down her body as she continued to try and drink the flood of cum as thick as ever despite this being her second release, her release lasting just as long as the first by the time she was done she had a stream of it coming out of her mouth and going down the valley of her breasts, before going beneath her clothes, and her stomach had been completely filled.

It was amazing, the feeling of a blowjob was simply amazing, but rather than satisfaction, she felt her lust grow stronger than ever, she wanted, no, needed to stick her dick in something, she wanted to know the feeling of fucking someone. Her mind, hazy from lust as it was instinctively reacted to her lust and she saw the world go dark as she was drawn into her mindscape

* * *

Kyubi had woken up about an hour ago and had wondered why it was she couldn't see the outside world, contributing it to the fact that her host was now a hanyo she was currently in the process of trying to fix whatever it was that caused the issue, never bothering to turn back into her fox form, seeing as she didn't think Naruko would be back for a good while. So imagine her surprise when she saw Naruko appear before her with a lustful look on her face, a massive dick pointing at her, and pheromones wafting off her like an animal in mating season, she started to slowly back away as Naruko walked towards her, she knew what that glazed look in her eye meant, the girl had given in to her demonic lust and was running on pure instincts at the moment, she was conscious of her actions, but just didn't care as long as she fucked something

_'and that something is apparently me' _Kyubi was in trouble and she knew it, she couldn't escape since this was Naruko's mindscape, resisting was impossible since not only did she give Naruko more than half of her power, she was still tired from fucking Naruko as hard as she did last night, and she knew that if Naruko got her she would instinctively activate the subservience mark of the demon, in other words the one who broke during this would be the complete slave to the other, she could try to dominate, but again she was still weak, her only two hopes in this situation was to hope that she could remain sane through the ordeal, hopefully the few times she had been on the receiving end in her long life was enough that she could remain sane, or that Naruko's stamina gave out before she broke.

_'That shouldn't be too bad right, I may be a bit tired but there's no way a hanyo could outlast a full blood demon right?'' _oh that poor vixen, she had factored in the fact that Naruko was a hanyo but had forgotten one important detail

Naruko was an _Uzumaki_ hanyo.

At that moment the blonde pounced on the Kyubi pushing her to the floor and claimed her lips, while forcing her tongue into her mouth, her hand playing with the red headed demoness' breasts as her tongue quickly claimed dominance and explored Kyubi's mouth. Quickly pulling back she leaned forward and bit into the kyubi's neck and forced her youki there, and felt kyubi do the same, before she roughly shove her dick into the Kyubi's snatch._  
_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Kyubi screamed out in pleasure and pain, she wasn't a virgin by any means, but considering she had rarely ever been on yhe receiving end, and the size of Naruko's dick, she might as well have been, she could feel Naruko's dick stretch out her pussy like no one had before and God it hurt so good. Naruko as she was did not care for being gentle at all, from the start she was pounding into the red haired vixen getting more and more of her dick to fit in, after ten minutes of rapid thrusting she pulled back and pushed forward with all her might, completely bypassing Kyubi's cervix and getting all 14'' into the demoness.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" Kyubi screamed to the heavens as drool ran down from her gaping mouth, her eyes wide and he pupils dilated.

_'Ohhh-oh God what is this, it's like she's crushing my womb' _looking down her eyes widened when she saw a lump on her abdomen, Naruko's dick was actually able to be seen piercing her womb

"ah-a-a-ah" She could feel her pussy twitching and clenching around Naruko's dick and could see the clear liquid coming out of her pussy, she had just cum from her womb being penetrated. After a while Naruko resumed her thrusting with a grunt, as Kyubi mewled and convulsed under her.

_'Oh god, I feel so full, I've never felt like this before" _she could feel Naruko's dick inside her, every single inch of it, every single vain and it felt so good, then she felt it, Naruko's dick had gotten bigger and started pulsing before stars burst into her vision and warmth filled her womb, and just kept flowing out, her stomach started to expand, and after a few minutes Kyubi looked to be pregnant and had copious amounts of semen spurting out of her pussy.

_'s-sooo much cum, and so thick to, I just barely managed to not submit, and it was only the first round' _at that point she desperately hoped that cumming had let Naruko regain control of herself, or at the very least that she could regain her bearings a bit before Naruko got back to fucking her stupid

neither prayer was answered

With no pause at all Naruko flipped her onto her stomach and slammed back into her pussy, hard enough to actually bruise her hips on the floor. If Kyubi could think straight at the moment she'd probably be embarrassed at the serious ahegao expression her face had taken, but at the moment all she her only thoughts were centred around getting fucked more.

"Ahh, harder, fuck me hardeeer, pleease" she slurred, ignoring, or simply not noticing the puddle of her own drool her face was being pushed into, as she was cumming again and again, God she couldn't even keep her bearings like Naruko had when their positions were reversed, like before she could feel Naruko's dick grow and twitch inside her

"N-Nooo, don't cum inside meee, not now, I'll break, I'll really break" She was ignored, Naruko's thrusts just got wilder and more erratic

"No, stop, please, no, no, n-NHHUUUUOOOO" Ah, Naruko's cumming inside her again, but it felt so good she didn't care, she would submit to naruko, she would be her bitch forever, she didn't care, she had been broken, experience hadn't mattered, pride hadn't mattered, she'd broken in only two rounds, but none of it mattered, as long as Naruko...her Mistress kept fucking her, she didn't care, she was a pet now, so long as she had Mistress' dick it wouldn't matter, she wanted her mistress to fuck her, she needed it.

"AAAAHHH, FUCK ME MISTRESS, FUCK ME PLEEEASE" and with that the submission mark appeared on her collar, a sign that she was now completely Naruko's toy, one that naruko intended to use thoroughly, in a completely reverse role of the night before, Naruko fucked Kyubi

Naruko was lying on her back with Kyubi riding her as she thrust her hips before cream-pieing her

in every way she could

Kyubi was on her knees her arms behind her being grabben by Naruko as her asshole was pounded from behind before Naruko painted her insides white

using every hole available to her

Kyubi gagged as Naruko shot a load down her throat

again

Kyubi was on her back, with her legs bent over her shoulders as Naruko pounded her pussy before she was creampied

and again

Naruko's dick was jammed between Kyubi's breasts as she thrust her hips before she came into Kyubi's open mouth

and again

Naruko stroked her dick before cumming all over Kyubi's lying form

After many hours Naruko had finally fallen asleep, with a completely coated in semen Kyubi next to her filled to the point of looking very pregnant with copious amounts of semen flowing out of her ass and pussy forming a thick white puddle, while she had a completely fucked stupid look on her face as her tongue hung out of her mouth which was leaking a combination of drool and cum, and her eyes were completely white showing she was unconscious.

* * *

**That evening**

Naruko woke from her sleep feeling satisfied for the moment, but with and odd feeling that she was completely covered in some kind of warm and sticky fluid, getting up and wiping whatever it was from her eyes she opened them to see that her body had again taken the events in her mindscape as a vivid dream, only this time this happened while she had a dick, a dick that spouted an unusual amount of semen when she came, and with how she had been fucking Kyubi for hours it really shouldn't be a surprise that the fluid she and apparently the area around her was covered in was her own cum, She was coated in it even more than Kyubi had been, not to mention her floor looked like it had various bucket of it dumped there, and forget new sheets, at this point she needed a new mattress and she was pretty certain the scent of semen had been permanently grafted to her clothes and underwear, and God only knows how much scrubbing she would need to do to get it out of her hair and fur, her fox ears were actually matted to her hair from the all the semen on them, all in all with the way she and the room were covered in the stuff, it looked as if she had been gang banged everywhere in this room for years on end. Feeling something dripping on her head she looked up and saw that she had apparently cum with so much force it had gotten on the ceiling, the frikkin ceiling!

Looking around with a grimace she gave a sigh she decided to deal with the mess later, finding the clothes sticking to her uncomfortable she got up from her bed and removed them as well as her panties, looking them over, she decided that they were completely unsalvageable and tossed them to a corner in the room deciding to get rid of them during the clean up later and made a note to sleep nude from now on, before noticing how hungry she felt. Deciding to get something to eat, she made her way out of her room while making sure to not slip on a puddle of her own fluids, she made her way to the kitchen, her tails waving lazily behind her as she completely ignored her nudity, the fact that she was coated in her own cum and that it was dripping from her body onto the floor as she walked along with the remaining semen in her now soft dick leaking out, cleaning herself now was pointless since she would likely get covered in it again during clean up and she would just clean whatever got dirty from her cum coated body later, after all it wasn't as if anyone came over to her house anyway.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, she made herself a few cups of instant ramen, simply eating whatever semen had dripped into it as well, after all she'd actually come to like the taste of her own cum, she'd probably be drinking it often from now on and it actually made a decent topping, but either way she pushed the thoughts of cum flavoured ramen aside as her mind drifted to her recent actions in her mindscape, she was perfectly aware of all she had done and had to admit she had liked the feeling of dominating the Kyubi, but this led to new thoughts, such as what was that mark that had appeared on Kyubi and why did she start calling her mistress. She pondered over these for a while before another memory came to her, when she had first entered she had for some reason bitten Kyubi and forced her youki into her, around the same area the mark had appeared, they were probably related in some way. Deciding it would be best to ask Kyubi herself about it she closed her eyes and tried to will herself into her mindscape and opened her eyes to the now familiar scenery of her mind.

Looking around for Kyubi she headed to where she thinks she left the last time, and when she gets there she sees Kyubi still there unconscious, however she no longer looked as if she was nine months pregnant since the cum, as evidenced by the large white puddle she was lying in, had all come out of her. With a bit of effort, as she wasn't used to having them yet, she used her tail to nudge Kyubi awake.

"mmnn" Kyubi slowly opened her eyes as she was awoken before getting up and looking around. Upon her eyes landing on Naruto, they widened before she got on her knees and bowed

"Mistress, what can I do for you?" she asked to a near gaping blonde

"M-Mistress?!, why are you calling me mistress?!" she exclaimed, as Kyubi looked up at her with a small blush

"Ara because you are, yesterday, you gave into your lust and assaulted and fucked me, I'm kind of embarrassed to say that I actually submitted to you after only two rounds, and you became my mistress, I am essentially yours now to do whatever you want with, I'm your slave, your pet your toy and everything like that"

"E-Ehhhh, seriously"

"Hai, mistress, I am yours, please use this bitch as you see fit from now on" she said, as Naruko couldn't help but blush and get a bit hard at that

"So you'll do anything I say? no matter what?"

"Yes"

Naruko looked to be in thought for a bit about the situation before deciding it really wasn't bad, she rather liked the thought of a sex slave, hm maybe the demonization screwed with her inhibitions a bit, oh well it's not a big loss, with that said and done she sat down and spread her legs

"Then come over here and pleasure your mistress" she said to Kyubi who simply crawled over and began sucking her dick, only to have head pulled back by her hair

"Not there, eat me out!"

"H-Hai" going back down she started licking Naruko's pussy getting some moans of pleasure from her, before she started stroking her hardened dick.

"Yeah, deeper, lick deeper, oh, oh, Oh, OHHHH" with the Kyubi eating out her pussy as she jacked off she didn't last long before cumming all over the vixens hair, her massive load coating it completely as well as the vixens back, satisfied at the moment she got up and looked down at the still kneeling Kyubi, she had to admit it felt good to be dominant like this, but she had some more questions

"Kyubi, about my fox features, is there any way to hide them"

"Yes just will them to not be seen" following the instructions she did so and the claws, and fox features vanished, although the dick remained.

"Ummm, Kyubi the dicks still there"

"Yes, I believe that feature needs practice to change much like your soulscalpe, you'll need some other way to keep it hidden for now." was Kyubi reply, causing her to sigh a bit wondering how she would hide the giant dick coming out of her crotch, especially if she was as horny from now on as she had been, she couldn't imagine her suddenly getting hard while with other coming off well.

"Oh and Mistress, my real name is Kurama, Kyubi is just a title, one that I admittedly can no longer use" she said as she gestured to the four tails she now had.

"...Kurama-chan then, I'll remember that, now then, one last thing, I don't know what other changes have happened in my body, so I want you to look for anything and inform me once you're done"

"Hai mistress" and with that Naruko faded out of her mindscape

* * *

**Back in Naruko's kitchen **

Opening her eyes to the outside world again, Naruko saw that she had forgotten something, her outside body had cum again, and Naruko's chair, and table now had a new coat of it, she didn't even bother mentioning her face and upper body since she was already coated in it and one more spurt really didn't make much difference at this point. Sighing at having more to clean now she got up and got to work

* * *

**Next Day**

It was currently very early in the morning when most people would still be sleeping that Naruko was making her way to the hokage's office, she had decided that she would inform him that she knew of her tenant and her heritage so that she could move into the namikaze estate, she was planning to order Kurama to train her and she needed privacy for that, especially with Kurama finding out she had 3 bloodlines, two could be attributed to her mother's kekkei genkai, but even Kurama didn't know what it was, though she did say it felt familiar. The reason she had specifically chosen to go when people were asleep was on account of her physical changes though, for one thing the growth spurt left her kimono in an extremely revealing state, though that didn't bother her much (the fact that it didn't bother her could be attributed to the decrease in inhibitions), what she didn't want people seeing however was, her flushed face and the way she walked funny, both of which came as a result of how she had chosen to hide her dick. She had gotten it semi hard, so that it was soft enough to be bent, and used it to take her own physical virginity, before taping it there, it had actually gotten harder while inside her and walking only seemed to stimulate her, it was pure luck and will power that prevented her from creampieing herself, there was no way she would be able to experience that without a noticeable reaction, and even if she did the semen running down her legs from her pussy would give her away, not to mention the bulge that would no doubt appear on her gut from the exorbitant amount of semen she released when she came.

This ofcourse reminded her of another problem she had now: her enormous lust and sex drive, she needed something to fuck, and going in the mindscape all the time would haver cleaning up messes way too often, she needed something or in this case someone, actually some_ones_ to cum inside, she had no intention of creampieing herself all the time, and according to Kurama she didn't have to worry about impregnating someone unless she wanted to, so it would be in her best interest to seduce and dominate more women. Although she would be more comfortable with people her own age and they didn't develop nearly as fast as she did, in other words they were ordinary 10 year old girls, the only one acceptable right now was Ayame Ichiraku, and she decided to start with her after she became a gennin, for the next few years though she would deal with fucking Kurama and herself.

* * *

**That's it for now folks, sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. **

**Please remember to review, follow and favorite**

**Ja ne**


End file.
